


Clack week 2017

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: pieces for the clack week 2017fics unrelated to each others. Except if you want to play a 'connect the dots' at difficult level.





	1. In my dreams I'm the hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first entry for the clack week 2017  
> prompts used: bond - dream  
> please gloss over the fact I write Vincent very badly

Cloud opened his eyes to the sight of a lab blurred by mako and a thick glass. His heart jumped in his chest and panic flared in him. He tried to move but his limbs only spasmed. One of his hand hit the glass and attracted his attention to the words carved in.

_Cloud. Cloud. Escape. CloudCloudClouclou-_

A whine escaped him. The mako burned his skin and his eyes. He opened his mouth by reflex but something obstructed his throat. His movement made the thing rub against his larynx, triggering a coughing fit.

He woke up suddenly when someone entered his bedroom. Tifa looked at him from the doorway as he was trying to get his breath back.

“You're okay?”

“Fine,” Cloud croaked.

She didn't push it, nodded then closed the door. Cloud stared at his ceiling for the rest of the night.

.

Two days after, Cloud opened his eyes to the same dream. The thunder of his panicked heart drowned all other sounds. But Cloud noticed there was no one - no scientist - on the other side of the glass. Everything was cast in the dark. There were only sounds of machines still working. Cloud calmed, he could deal with mako hurting him. People, that was another story.

He still wanted to leave the place. Everything felt wrong. He knew he was dreaming. The only explanation for him was that his mind tried to remember things. The best mean was to dream it. During the day Cloud kept trying to dissociate what was his and what was Zack in his memories, but he would have gladly abandoned any memories about the labs.

There was no rough awakening this time. Cloud let himself be supported by the mako and then slipped out of the dream.

.

It happened again. And again. And again.

The dream was always the same. No scientists, no experiments. Just the tube of mako and the distant sound of machines. Yet sometimes Cloud slipped into another dream - more like a nightmare - were Hojo was there.

Tifa didn't appreciate being awoken by screams. Often the kids were on her heels when she came to wake him up, more roughly every time.

“I can't sleep like that!” she said one night, sitting near him, head in her hands. “I'm always taking hours to fall asleep and the moment I close my eyes I hear your screams and my mind think about Nibelheim and-” she glared at Cloud whose chest heaved from his last nightmare. “I thought you were better than me. I thought you were in control!”

Cloud bite his lips. It was clear Tifa was sleep deprived - she had dark rings under her eyes and the day prior he had seen her nod off as she helped Marlene on her homework - so she was not at her best to be compassionate. Consciously Cloud knew it, yet the accusatory tone made his stomach squeeze with guiltiness.

“Experiment,” Cloud muttered. “I dream I'm back at the labs.”

He looked straight at Tifa who flinched and looked away, “With..." She cleared her throat, forcing words around this taboo subject, "With Zack?”

Cloud said nothing. He hadn't seen Zack in any of the tanks next to him. Each where empty except for Mako. There were other rooms though so maybe... When he didn't answer quickly enough for Tifa, she huffed.

“Right. I'll call Vincent.”

“Why?”

“He knows better than me. Seems like I don't have the... patience for all this.”

She went away, closing the door on Cloud.

.

The next few days Cloud went working and waited for Vincent to come. The guy wasn't one to give a date for those kinds of things. He just... appeared. Cloud was certain Vincent face would be above him the next time he woke up from the nightmare.

Falling asleep was harder each time, the stress ate at him, twisting his stomach and keeping him awake. Physical efforts and nights without enough sleep finally made him hit the peaceful unconsciousness of slumber.

Cloud opened his eyes to the silent lab. There was still no one, no lights on. The lack of movement behind the glass made Cloud uneasy. For the little he remembered the lab in Nibelheim had rarely been totally in the dark. There were luminescent pods and luminescent experiments and there was always at least one set of lights flicked on.

It was too calm. And dirty. He had trouble seeing anything out of the pod with the dust covering it.

His eyes caught the words engraved on the glass again. There were new ones. It was scrapped badly and sloping to the side making him took twice the time to read it.

_Cloud, look into the glass._

He chuckled nervously. He had looked in the glass. His heart racing, Cloud stared at the words. He had looked _behind_ the glass, not in. The tub in his throat prevented him from licking his lips. He finally gathered his courage and looked up, looked at the reflection.

Mako blue eyes stared at him in a face that wasn't his, but that he recognised in a heartbeat.

“Zack!”

Movement at his side made him sprung out of the bed on shaking limbs. He recognised the red eyes staring at him and fell against the wall, suddenly deprived of all his strength.

“I understand if you don't want to share any of your dreams. But Tifa seems to think it's getting worse. You should see someone.”

“I don't think, Vincent. It's just some dreams about the past. You do them too.”

“Yes, but letting it disturb your sleep isn't healthy.” Vincent approached so he was looming above Cloud who hugged his knees. “You should try to heal, Cloud. Not let your demons wear you down until you snap.”

A disbelieving laugh escaped Cloud's throat, “You're the one telling me that? What a joke!”

Vincent tilted his head, “It took me time, but I found someone to talk to.” Cloud frowned and wanted to say something but Vincent cut him. “The Turks that came after me have been trained to handle trauma.”

Cloud sighed. That explained why Vincent the misanthrope had spent more time with the Turks. He wasn't just trying to pass the time with mindlike people. Vincent waited a few seconds before making his cloak swirl as he sat next to the blond huddled against the wall.

“Talk.”

“To you?”

“If you want to.”

They stared at each other for a long time as Cloud considered his options. Anger boiled deep in him; he didn't want to talk he wanted to be alone and sleep peacefully. Yet his logical mind knew it would help. Tifa had offered him a diary to reconcile the two things, talking about his demons without having to face someone. He managed to never write in it, both by forgetfulness and lack of motivation. Tifa was more regular than him, at least she took the steps to help herself. He should be more like her.

So he talked to Vincent. The only one who would understand his trauma from the labs and the experimentations.

“You didn't see Zack?”

“Maybe my mind is trying to push me to save myself this time?” Cloud grimaced at his own idea. He had read too much book on psychology now that he hadn't to heal the geostigma. “I can't count on others or some stupid shit like that...” Cloud mumbled as he waved his hand around.

“But you saw yourself as Zack?”

The question made Cloud uneasy. He shuffled his feet on the wooden floor. He focused the sensation of wood and the little imperfections under his feet to force himself to be present.

“Yes.”

“Many times?”

“ _No_ ,” Cloud hissed. “Just this time. But I still was in the mako tank like all the other time. The same place. The same sounds. That's a recurrent dream, Vincent. Them being similar is the _point_.”

“I find it strange. You do not see Hojo or any scientists. The lab is not lighted up. You only see the mako tanks, the words on the glass and Zack's face in it.”

“There a reason for you to repeat what I told you earlier with shorter sentences?” Cloud asked dryly.

“Maybe.”

The look Vincent gave him caused chills in Cloud. His breath caught in his throat as he realised what was thinking the ex-Turk.

“No. Don't tell me that, Vincent. You- please. Don't.”

Vincent kept immobile a few seconds as he observed Cloud. The blond managed to calm down and looked curiously at Vincent when he stood up. The man blinked then titled his head, “I said nothing.”

Cloud nodded. Doing like nothing had happened was great for him. He was good at that.

.

Cloud knew Vincent had asked the Turks to investigate, surely using one of his debts in exchange. Vincent knew he knew. They never talked about it. If Vincent theory was false then Cloud could go on and ignore an investigation even happened.

If Vincent theory found itself proven true then...

Cloud shook his head at the thought. Hope had flared in him and his logical mind knew it would only end into heartbreak and guiltiness for even thinking about the possibility Zack was alive.

.

Seeing Tseng in the dream shocked Cloud beyond belief. Behind the Turk came Elena, her gun held high as she scanned the place for any danger. Tseng put aside his own weapon and cleaned a bit of the dust on the glass, his eyes not straying away from Cloud. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips.

“Hello, Zack. We came to save you, thanks to Cloud.”

The deformed voice heard through mako plus the panic Cloud felt woke him. He shot upward on his bed. A loud buzz from the blood flow in his ears drowned any other sounds. Shaking, he left the bed and stayed immobile a second, the sudden movement making him weak in the knees. He breathed without any inspiration filling his lungs. His breath was superficial and his mind blank. What was that? Just a dream?

Restless, Cloud took Fenrir's keys and went outside in his sleepwear and barefoot. He needed to do something, to release the nervous energy in him. He was going to climb on Fenrir when a window opening just above the bar caught his attention.

“Cloud? You know?” Tifa asked, the white of her eyes visible as she looked at him with wide open eyes. She had her phone in her hand. “The Turks found Zack. And others SOLDIERs.”

For a short moment, Cloud didn't have a hold on reality. He'd thought he was having a breakdown or dissociation until Tifa called him again, worry clear in her voice.

“Go, Cloud.” she threw him her phone. “I'll send you more info if there are. Tseng sent us the coordinates.”

Cloud nodded dumbly. He looked at the last message from Tseng with the coordinates and pocketed the phone then straddled his bike. He followed the road by muscles reflex as his mind still reeled on the information. He couldn't believe it.

Fenrir speed, the control he had on the bike and the wind tingling his skin helped Cloud calm down. He could even say he had control of himself. Then he heard a helicopter and saw the first Turks' cars, his heartbeat shot up. There was a circle of the vehicles signaling the zone. The lab had surely never been found because of its emplacement so different from others; between two towns, far from any reactor and the electrical power they could give.

Cloud dived to the side before starting a semi-circle to return near the area while slowing down. Two Turks standing next to a SUV waved him. Cloud went to the first Turk he recognised.

“Yo, Cloud. You were quicker than planned.” Reno looked him over and lost most of his glee. “You jumped on Fenrir the minute you knew, uh?”

Cloud didn't answer. His whole body was shaking with nervousness and anticipation. Reno finally understood. He pointed the entry. “This way. We're looking if we can move them all.”

Cloud followed the trail of Turks leaving and entering a heavy door hidden by plants. He stood atop a staircase that went down into the bunker.

The place smelled of mako and dust freshly moved. Cloud resisted his urge to sneeze. Rude, who was going up saw him. He stopped, titled his head in a salute and returned on his heels, opening the way for him. Cloud was shaken by the kindness the Turks where showing him, but didn't say it out loud.

The end of the staircase opened on a hall filled with twelve doors. Rude walked to the third without any hesitation and nodded toward it. In the room, the Turks had placed temporary lights. Cloud couldn't decide if the lights made the place more or less scary. In fact, he didn't think too much about it when he saw the three stretchers in a corner.

Cloud was taken by a crippling anxiety on the spot. The first guy of the row was unknown to him and he couldn't see the others. Except the one turned toward him when the Turk with medical training looked over.

“Hey, a SOLDIER!” the real SOLDIER exclaimed. “C'mere, we're a bit stressed. Seeing a known face 's always good.”

Cloud grimaced but did as asked. He approached the trio while his heart seemed to jump out of his chest. He didn't even look at the second guy as a gasp attracted his attention to the third.

“Cloud!”

Zack sat up in the bed, wobbling on his too thin arms. Cloud moved next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to stabilise him. Zack gazed at Cloud with wide eyes full of shock. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Zack grabbed Cloud by the waist and the neck and drew him into a hug. He squeezed hard the blond who didn't say a word. Anything he could have said was blocked in his throat, preventing him from breathing correctly.

“You got my call!”

Cloud closed his eyes and let his head fall on Zack's shoulder. Trembling, he managed to reciprocate the hug. He focused on the warmth emitted by Zack rather than the feel of ribs under his arms. Zack smelled of mako and something not quite healthy. Cloud couldn't even conceive how the SOLDIERs - how Zack - had survived in mako tanks. He thought a second it was all a dream.

Zack moved a bit to be more comfortable, his thumb caressing Cloud's neck and the thought of a dream vanished. Zack was real. He was solid and warm under his touch.

“It wasn't a dream,” Cloud breathed.

Zack chuckled, “No. It's a weird bond between us I pulled on until you answered.”

He moved back just enough to see Cloud's face. His hands cradled the blond's face with such care Cloud felt like crying. Zack's eyes didn't stray away from Cloud. Not that Cloud looked away. He had eyes only for Zack.

Cloud closed his eyes to hold back his tears. He let his forehead fell against Zack's. Even without the First under his eyes, Cloud felt Zack's hands holding him, Zack's breath tingling his skin. He smiled to himself.

It wasn't a dream.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let say the mako work like honey or amber ><


	2. his wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts used: sun - wings

Zack grunted as he moved Cloud into his arms to adjust his weight. With the new position, Cloud could look at Zack's face. The way the sun kissed his skin and the movement of his lips as he talked. But the strength of the sunlight made Cloud move his face into Zack's arm so his eyes were shielded.

A slight movement behind Zack caught his attention. He removed his face from Zack's bicep and looked over his shoulder. There they were: the wings. Two immense wings without any material form, but they were the prettiest things Cloud had ever seen. He couldn't recall much, but even if he had seen others' wings, he would prefer Zack's.

They glinted under the sun like diamonds or prisms. They cast tiny rainbows around them, making everything glint and shine. Yet they also looked so soft that Cloud wished he had enough control over himself to reach out and stoke them. Zack's wings were the ethereal form of his hope. Seeing them, Cloud could believe Zack's words of a better future where he wasn't a burden.

“Hey, there.” Zack's head overshadowed Cloud. The sun gave the dark-haired man a solar crown. “What makes you smile like that? Funny joke? Care to share with me, buddy?”

Cloud huffed, he would have gladly shared what he saw if he could, but his body was so far away. His mind just floated above and staying in his body was harder than just letting himself wander away. He couldn't, though. Zack wanted him to wake up. He couldn't let Zack down. He needed to move, so Zack could be free from him.

Cloud had no doubt that in due time, the wing would spring out of the ethereal world they were trapped in, and Zack would take to the sky.

In due time, Zack would be free.


	3. the jacket game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts used: jacket - game  
> I like smashing the prompts together >.<  
> (and my titles are very creative)

Somehow it became a game. Who would find the jacket that would complete SOLDIER First Zack Fair's uniform? It started with an offhand comment Zack made about the unique style of all the other Firsts – except Angeal – and how he was a tad jealous. Even if it was between him and Cloud, the cafeteria they had been in had heard it all. And so Zack ended with a new jacket every day.

The type of jacket offered to the newest First could be put into two categories: purposefully awful and “I tried”. Zack wore them all. One day or more, depending on his mood. Cloud had enjoyed as much as Zack the little game. He had quantities of photographies of Zack in those clothes: striped cotton jacket, shearling jacket, badass leather jacket, the oversized one in a weird blue-green hue, the purple long coat that floated in the air and touched the ground when Zack squatted, Reno's gift, et cetera.

Cloud had good photographies to laugh or blush at. Yet he had a serious problem with this game. Two maybe. One, he couldn't see Zack's biceps with those stupid jackets. Two, he wanted to win. Badly. And, if possible, with a jacket that would let Zack's arms uncovered.

He had ungodly hours for the last weeks which mean he did not have a second to go find the perfect jacket. He ended up asking his mother to send him a piece of fabric made from nibel wool. Cloud being the worst seamstress in nibel, she had asked Zack's mensuration and made the jacket, letting the embroidery to him.

Has he spent hours in an abandoned room with enough light for him to work on the jacket, he felt like he was at nibel anew, next to his mother and working in tandem. It was worst enough that Cloud's anxiety about giving such a gift to Zack lessened.

But first, he needed to give his mother and his' creation before _Angeal_. Two days before he had found the perfect jacket as he said and the only reason Cloud still had a chance was that Zack was on a mission. Cloud was persuaded that Angeal, as a mentor for Zack, knew perfectly his tastes, so he finished his work faster than light and now were searching frenetically for an idea.

The SOLDIERs' lounge was overcrowded, as always since the start of the game, and people were hovering around Angeal. Cloud spotted Genesis, sulking in a corner with a mug of coffee. A sudden illumination made Cloud grin. He hid this expression as he made his way to Genesis.

“Aren't you...uh... worried, sir?” he whispered to the red-head.

The man scoffed and glared at him. Cloud straightened, he still wasn't certain how to handle Genesis.

“About what exactly, Cloud?”

“Well... Zack had a crush on Angeal for years. Isn't it going to make it flare up?”

“Why would _I_ be worried and not you, then?”

“I am.”

Cloud met Genesis' eyes. He hoped the man would notice his honesty and start panicking too. As Genesis stayed quiet, observing him, Cloud decided to push him a bit more.

“Angeal, he didn't have a crush on Zack I hope?”

Genesis' eyes widened minutely, Cloud knew he had succeeded. Genesis jumped on his feet to go grab Angeal and the box with the jacket. Everything under everyone incomprehension except Cloud. The young man sighed in relief. He had eliminated his worst enemy in this competition. Now he just had to wait for Zack. And hope the First would like the nibel-styled jacket.

.

Zack arrived almost half an hour later, a huge grin plastered on his face. A lot of people had already left, replaced by others because of their schedule. Cloud had managed to delay his first hour of work so he could catch Zack.

Cloud swallowed as a ball obstructed his throat. Some SOLDIER approaching Zack with a bundle of plastic surely holding a jacket made Cloud jump on his feet then climb on a table. Zack immediately saw him.

“As your boyfriend, do I have benefits like asking to be your first choice today?” his voice quavered on the end but Cloud was proud he had managed to do something that brought all attention to him and carry on to the end.

“Sure!”

Zack's eyes zeroed on him as he shrunk down and sat on the table to hide from most of the gaze turned to him. The First skipped toward him and settled at his knees, bouncing slightly on his heels. He beamed at Cloud as his hands settled on his thighs, chastely.

“You're always my first choice, Spike!”

Cloud blushed fiercely at Zack lack of shame and acknowledgement of their relationship. It always made him warm inside when Zack talked casually about his love for him or his obvious preference.

“There!” Cloud shoved the package between Zack's hands. “That's my jacket.”

Around them, a chorus of sighs and moans echoed. The duo observed the SOLDIERs and others slumped on themselves like someone had announced the end of their fun. Some left scowls on their faces or a blasé look.

Zack shrugged at their antics, he put the paper box on Cloud's thighs. Cloud glared at the stupid box on him, it was not heavier than a mug of coffee but at the moment he felt trapped.

“It's... it's mom's and me. She did the shape at your measurements, and I did the rest,” Cloud started babbling as Zack lifted the jacket from the box in silence. “It's short enough not to touch the ground when you squat. And-”

Zack cut him by putting the jacket on in a grand fashion. Cloud was left mute as he saw how good the cloth was on Zack. The jacket was only closed by two straps across the chest that could be left open. Two gaps on the sides made that even if the cloth went beyond Zack's ass, you could see it's curve. The burgundy tissue madeZack's eyes stand out.

Cloud's mom had the hands of a goddess. He would send her offerings for her work until the day he died. Which could happen soon if he went onto a battlefield with Zack because he would spend his time ogling the First. Perfect biceps were under his focus. Focus that returned to Zack's face when he heard a high-pitched sound coming from him.

“Zack?”

The First made a face, his brows where knitted high above his huge eyes and a pout grassed his lips. Cloud was certain Zack was going to cry.

Zack grabbed Cloud's face, overwhelmed by the gift his Chocobo just gave him. It was tailored, like Genesis and Sephiroth's coats were, but by someone he cared about which made the gift ten times better. He sniffed then chuckled as he stared at Cloud's face. The boy's cheeks were puffed up by his hands.

“I'm so in love,” Zack whispered against Cloud's lips. He didn't break eye contact with the blond who whispered back:

“I love you too, but not blinking make you creepy.”

Zack chuckled then bumped his nose against Cloud, making him laugh too. Behind them someone groaned loudly, Cloud didn't hear what they said, but Zack stuck his tongue to them before.

Cloud was the best boyfriend Zack could imagine. He glanced at the jacket, maybe it wasn't protective, but his Shinra issued turtlenecks weren't either. The pauldrons would fit perfectly on the new cloth. Maybe he could paint them for them to be the same colour, though.

Zack looked back at Cloud who smiled hesitantly. Apparently, he hadn't convinced Cloud that he loved his gift. And yet Zack felt like flailing and start yelling to express the bubble of emotion in him. Maybe roll around too. Which wasn't going to help Cloud feel better. And people would look at him weirdly. Which wasn't a problem, but having a nervous Cloud overthinking was.

Zack straightened up, a grin plastered on his face. Cloud's eyebrows knitted together at the sight. He knew the First had an idea behind his head.

“I have a reward for the winner!”

“What? Since when?” Cloud asked. “What is it?”

“Since now,” Zack answered. He leaned down, grinning as his hand made its way up Cloud's thigh. “Since I really like the winner.”

Cloud emitted an 'eep' sound he would deny making and slapped away Zack's hand, “We're in public!”

“I know. That's why I'm taking you,” Zack flung Cloud on his shoulder before the trooper could utter a sound. “-and my jacket so we can test it.”

“Zack put me down!” Cloud squirmed against the arms holding him solidly. “Wait. Test it? Zaaack!”

The SOLDIER snickered and dashed out of the room, direction his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst people, you can comment. I won't bite, promise


	4. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: make-up - uniform (with implied uniform xD)

Zack tracked Cloud down to one of the trooper's kitchen which was empty except for the blond spikes poking out of a corner. He closed the door behind him slowly as to make no sounds. Cloud's irritated mutters helped cover his tracks.

He rounded the kitchen island and plopped on the ground face to face with a surprised Cloud. The blond almost stabbed himself with the knife he used to peel potatoes. There was something on Cloud that made Zack pause but he couldn't pinpoint what.

“Man, I thought peeling the potatoes as a punishment was some sort of urban legend,” Zack commented before freezing, knowing what caught part of his mind's attention. “You're wearing make-up!”

“Yes,” Cloud said, bored out of his mind by his activity.

Zack leaned toward the blond to study him. Not that he needed to be near to see perfectly, it was just and ingrained habit that never went away. Cloud's make-up entranced him. It was just so carefully done, strange for a boy, and enhanced Cloud's qualities rather than being a splash of colours without goal. Thing that a lot of women higher up loved at this time. A tendance that hurt Zack's eyes. And others SOLDIERs.

“Where did you learn to do make-up?”

“Uh? Videos. And Sephiroth's secretary. I liked her make-up, so I asked for tips.”

Zack hummed. Diana started following the ongoing trend to blend in before the General, with his brutal honesty, had told her she looked awful and he preferred her old make-up.

“So, why are you wearing it?”

“The guys from my squad challenged me to do it and wear it for one day.”

“So you won?”

“Obviously. That's not hard, I told them. I even told them to propose another bet but they were stuck on the make-up.”

Zack hummed again as he played with a potato peel. He put his elbow on his knee and let his head fall on his hand, “You know make-up is for girls?”

Cloud snorted, “City boys think that?”

Zack grimaced, he hit right: Cloud's backwater background had dragged him down again.

“They do. At Gongaga too, make-up is for girls.”

“This is paint, Zack. It's not for girls or boys. Like a knife isn't for a girl and a hammer for a boy.”

Zack scrunched his nose, knife for girls and hammer for boys? That was the first gendered stereotype Cloud thought off? He sighed and shook his head.

“Well, duh. We all have our shitty beliefs, Spiky. I mean, at Nibelheim girls are still married by their parents, sometimes without their consent.”

Cloud bristled and stopped peeling for a second. He took a deep breath not to snap at Zack, “Yeah. Not in every house. My mom would have killed anyone doing that if she could get away with it.”

“Badass mom,” Zack said in aparté. “Anyway. They were trying to humiliate you, Cloud.”

“Well, joke on them. I look dope in make-up.”

“Sure you do.” Zack paused. “You aren't feeling down about it?”

“It the less humiliating thing they tried to make me do, and the less embarassing situation I ended up in. It's been months they started doing things to push me out of the squad. Since I calmed down on the fights. There things that make my blood boil, but I promised I would calm down so I wasn't risking my place in SOLDIERs. I made a promise.” Cloud waved his knife at Zack. “Do you think I don't keep my promises?”

“No!” Zack exclaimed. He sighed, carding a hand through his hair. “Damn, I thought it was your attitude that drew you apart from them. But they seem to just be assholes.”

“Maybe it's still my fault. I didn't give a good first impression,” Cloud mumbled, returning to his potatoes. “Or good second and third and millionth impression.”

“You made a good impression with me!” Zack exclaimed, a big smile on his lips.

Cloud glared at him, “I hit you in the knees then told you to get out of my sight as I scrubbed the floor.”

“I like bossy people,” Zack answered with a grin.

“No you don't. Last time Genesis bossed you around you cursed under your breath the whole time.”

“Touché. I like only one bossy person then.” Zack stayed silent a moment before murmuring. “Can I mess up your pretty manly-paint? I really wanna kiss you.”

“Colonel Smith will come soon to relieve me.”

“Don't care.”

“If he saw us together, he's gonna punish me again for bothering you or having a friend when I was punished. Whatever. My squad will know somehow and use it to mess with me.”

“Not a problem. You've been selected for SOLDIERs.”

Cloud froze on spot, his brain short-circuited. He blinked owlishly at Zack.

“That's why I came down for you. Next week you'll meet your new squad and then you'll be programmed for your first mako shot in the next month. Everyone know the SOLDIERs cadets are out of their reach. If they mess with you, they'll be the ones in troubles.” Zack smiled at his cute blond that didn't move an inch. “Cloudy? I broke you?”

The second after that, Zack had a handful of trooper on his lap pulling at his collar. Cloud's hands moved to held Zack's face and knocked their nose together as he tried to kiss him. Cloud groan made the dark-haired laugh before any sounds he made was swallowed by his trooper pressing against him. Zack hummed in the kiss and leaned back, forgetting he was on a stool. He tipped to far and fell, taking Cloud with him.

Cloud looked stunned to have been stopped by such a trivial thing as gravity. A bubbling laugh escaped Zack. He held tighter on Cloud's waist and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the nap of Cloud's neck. A whine escaped the throat under his mouth, he smiled wickedly then liked the skin near his mouth. Zack pulled away to look at Cloud's flushed face.

“I want to mess your clothes too, now.”

For only answer, Cloud pulled him into another heated kiss.

 


	5. birthday-boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still using the two prompts "cooking" & "birthday" because I like using both apparently

Tired to the bone, Cloud let his backpack fall on the ground.

“Angeal!” Zack called wrongly from inside of the apartment.

Blindly Cloud started removing his boots, too tired to yell back at Zack. He heard footsteps as the SOLDIER moved closer.

“Please, I need help for Cloud's cake!”

Cloud froze when he saw Zack in the hall. Zack froze too, a bowl in one hand and the other with a whisk. Zack had been cooking. Cloud was dumbstruck. Yet, the more enterrtaining thing in Zack unusual activity was the little apron he was wearing. Zack had taken it for Cloud as a joke when he claimed himself at the kitchen owner. It was aggressively pink, frilly and said 'now watch me whip'. Cloud had never been ashamed to wear it.

“Uh oh,” Zack murmured. He cleared his throat, “Hello Spike.”

Cloud blinked, “Hi, Zack.”

Zack beamed at him, his whip still in his hand, not even in the bowl. Cloud made a jerky hand movement to design Zack and his utensils.

“You need help?”

“Yes- no!” Zack blurted. “Uh. It was for you?”

A bubble of happiness grew in Cloud's chest. He stepped closer, took the whip from Zack's frozen hand, put it back in the bowl, licked his fingers from the mix with an appreciative hum under Zack's watchful eyes. Cloud took the bowl and put it on the first piece of furniture next to him.

Zack lifted a brow, curious about what Cloud was doing. He smiled brightly when Cloud's hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss to say hello. Zack pulled Cloud to him and nipped at his lover's bottom lip.

“You're too cute,” Cloud murmured.

A pout grazed Zack's face, “I'm not cute. I'm a mighty SOLDIER, burly and rocky.”

Cloud burst out laughing, “Mighty, burly, rocky _and_ cute.”

Zack whined, pouting even more if possible. A kiss chased away the pout that was quickly replaced by a grin. Two strong arms wrapped around Cloud's waist. Zack used his hold to make Cloud follow him as he made his way back to the bedroom by muscle memory.

“I'm not fooled, Zack,” Cloud murmured against his lips.

“What? Fooled about what? I'm just guiding you toward your gift.”

“Which is in the bedroom,” Cloud said, snickering.

Zack grinned, “Almost there.”

A pinch on his side made him yelp then laugh out loud at Cloud unfazed expression. He kissed him again, caught Cloud's hand that menaced to pinch him again.

“I have a gift for the birthday-boy, but,” Zack wiggled his eyebrows, “I'd like to let him use my body as he want.”

Cloud burst out laughing, he stifled his mirth into Zack's chest. He squeezed Zack's waist and looked at him, his chin on the SOLDIER's chest.

“Then I can nap on you?”

“That's your unsaid fantasy?” Zack said, lifting a brow.

Cloud closed his eyes, humming. A yawn took him. Zack's hand rubbed against his back.

“What if I keep my 'birthday-boy' pass for another day? And today I'm only a really tired trooper who want to sleep.”

“Not funny,” Zack mumbled. He still leaned down to press a kiss on Cloud's forehead, a soft smile on his lips. “Then I can finish the cake another day! You know what? Your plan sounds amazing!”

Cloud chuckled. He gladly let himself being manhandled by the SOLDIER, considering an instant about another kind of activity – Zack showing off his strength tended to do that to him – but ended dozing off on Zack's shoulder in the short distance from the hall to the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst the inbox for comment is still open, y'know?  
> edit: now complimented by a delighful [ manip ](https://gaiajenova.tumblr.com/post/164101656416/ectocosme-retire-moi-photoshop-sil-te-plait-%C3%A7a)


	6. mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still using both prompts: diary - box

“Well,” Zack said, chest heaving as he held on the lid of the industrial box they had hidden in. “We just have to wait for the back-up now.”

Cloud grunted and tried to find a better position in the ridiculous box they ended up as they flew from the monster on their heels. They had been separated from the rest of the group exploring the back of the industrial building for monsters. Which they found. Too much for three troopers and a SOLDIER to exterminate.

Their salvation was one of the many boxes scattered around empty of their materials. Cloud had jumped head first in the box when Zack had the intelligence of putting his feet first in their hideout. Though he had had more time to go in. Now Cloud was in a weird position, his nose on Zack's knee and his arms braced to support his weight.

As he wriggled himself to be in a more comfortable position, Cloud felt something slip out of his internal chest pocket he had sew – badly – in his uniform. He heard the 'thump' of the book falling on the ground and tried to find it even if he didn't see anything.

“What's that?” Zack asked, already flicking some pages. “Oh.”

“Give me that back!” Cloud yelled, his heart hammering. He couldn't see with the slight light coming from the part where the lid and the rest of the box connected but knew Zack could. He tried to grab the book only to hit his hand on the metal. Cloud whined at the pain that shot through his arm.

“Oh, shit. You okay? I'm sorry I started reading before I realised what it-”

Zack was cut short as something collided with the box, making it tip to one side. Cloud fell on Zack, blushing hard as he felt the abs under one of his hand. Their hideout fell back on its initial side, but the two stayed quiet their heart hammering.

“Wow, okay. Sure. Fin-” Zack babble was stopped again by a collision that ended his word in a short yell.

The box rolled onto its side, knocking the two boys against each other. Their chaotic breathing was heard as they listened to the monster turning them. At least Zack could make its position, not that it helped in their situation.

A growl followed by a bigger, more controlled crash, moved the box again. Except they started rolling down a slope. Zack squeaked, his free arm wrapping around Cloud to keep him from bumping against the metal. Cloud held onto Zack by instinct. He ended up crushed under Zack's weight.

Zack shook his head before looking at Cloud to assure him of his health. He was red as a tomato, but still breathing and in one piece. The sound of paws running down the hill caught his attention.

“Time to move, Spike!”

The SOLDIER wiggled around then struck the lid open. He jumped to his feet and pulled Cloud out. The poor boy could only follow the movement. He was happy to be on his feet, but he hadn't the time to think before Zack pushed him to run. He noticed the monster going down and didn't argue with Zack.

Weapons and shrapnels scattered the ground, none of them stopped to pick them up since most were only pieces of weapon or abandoned because short of ammunition. As they ran, Zack remembered he dropped Cloud's notebook. He turned around, saw the monster, and the book, a few feet away.

“Oh, shit.”

Cloud turned around at Zack's shout. At his bewilderment, he saw the dark-haired running toward the battered box. Zack squatted just as the monster's eyes zeroed on him. The blond's voice caught in his throat. His eyes frantically scanned around him for a good weapon.

The monster jumped on Zack. Quick on his feet, the Second rolled away, a book in his hand. Cloud gritted his teeth, if he hadn't taken his diary Zack wouldn't be there. He couldn't believe the instinctive act of keeping his diary on him, away from the shitheads members of his squad would cost him Zack.

A glint caught Cloud's eyes as Zack jumped around, trying to save himself from the monster's attacks. Cloud took the piece of a sword not longer than a kitchen knife. Zack fell on the ground, a perfect prey for the monster a few feet from him. Cloud aimed and took a calming breath then threw the sharp piece. The monster pounced with a roar that was cut short by the blade plunged into its head.

Zack rolled on his side to look above his shoulder at Cloud who breathed loudly. Cloud's heart hammered in his chest, he couldn't believe he made it. He saved Zack. With a broken bit of sword.

“That was-” started Zack only to be cut off by a roar from the horde of monsters on the hill. They saw them and rushed toward them. Zack groaned, but he was on his feet in an instant.

Cloud stayed immobile, still dumbstruck by his luck. Zack grabbed him by the waist in passing and secured him on his shoulder. Cloud couldn't even complain when a horde was on their heels. He was just a poor trooper. Zack was the SOLDIER capable of physical feats.

.

Cloud tried to be impassive as Angeal finished his lecture to the both of them. But he couldn't help fidgeting under the dark glare of the First. It was the first time he met Zack's mentor and never had he imagined the encounter to go like that. At least Zack didn't exaggerate on Angeal word vomit when he was in a lecture.

“Now, I want you to promise you won't let comrades behind you anymore.”

Cloud would have liked to remind the man the troopers scattered away like ants and they couldn't have followed all of them. He and Zack weren't shepherds for idiots. But Zack nudged his ribs and beamed at Angeal.

“Sure, we won't. We made a mistake, but it'll be a learning experience! Isn't it?”

Angeal squinted his eyes at his mentee. He looked at Cloud who made his best puppy eyes like Zack was doing.

“Good, I count on you two. Now we're going, Zack. We have our own lift home.”

“I wanted to stay with Cloud!”

Angeal sighed and turned around, already leaving.

Zack harrumphed, a pout on his lips. He rocked on his heels with irritation, then gave Cloud a tired smile.

“Don't worry, he's always like that. In a few hours, he'll notice that he was partially wrong and shouldn't have said that. He's just a worrywart.”

He jumped on the ball of his feet and started following Angeal's trail, bouncing with renewed excitement, waving at Cloud. Though, he froze and came back to push Cloud's diary into the blond's hands. Zack's smile made the blond flush hard.

“You're badass too, Spike. I won't forget this awesome kill you did today. You saved my ass!” He knocked on Cloud lightly – which mean it still hurt with his SOLDIER strength – and trotted on Angeal's trail.

Cloud fixed Zack's back. At least he hadn't looked at the lasts pages. He only read Cloud gushing about how badass Zack was, not his silly crush from those last weeks. Cloud sighed longingly: Zack found him badass too. A goofy smile took its place on Cloud's lips and didn't disappear even when he was lectured by his own superior officer.

Zack found him badass.

 


	7. touch-starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: touch  
> (look! I only used one!!)

Zack had done something to him, Cloud was certain.

He was on a mission that lingered and now two weeks had passed were Cloud had not seen the bubbly SOLDIER. Two weeks without talking about all and nothing. Two weeks without eating in Zack's apartment, trying to sabotage each others at many games and finishing in a heap of giggles on the floor.

Cloud felt like his skin was covered in crawling insects. The night he wrapped himself tightly in his cover in the hope that it would suffocate those bugs. But to no effect. During the day he could almost forget it. Except when someone brushed him and all his focus turned to the hand on his shoulder or the amical hit he just received. He both craved more and wanted to scuttle away from his comrades so no one would ever make the insects grow excited again. It numbed his limbs and he hated that.

Cloud was sure Zack had done something to him. He was going to have an explanation the moment he'd see him again.

The trooper didn't change his mind as three more days passed before he stood near Zack's door. He knocked on it with enough force to chase the insects on his hand a second, then they returned and Cloud's scowl with them. Cloud huffed, anger making him shudder.

The SOLDIER opened the door in sweatpants, eyes drooping and yawning. Zack's eyes light up when he saw Cloud. He beamed at him and Cloud's anger floated away as he returned Zack's smile without a second thought.

“Spike!”

Cloud was engulfed into a one armed hug before he could protest. He froze, his skin tingling all over and, reacting to his reaction, Zack froze too. The SOLDIER backed away, holding Cloud by his shoulder, worry clear on his face.

“You're hurt?”

Cloud opened his mouth, but stayed shut. He felt like he was dying. Zack touched him, but it wasn't enough. Zack wrapped his hands around Cloud's cheeks and meet his eyes.

“Cloud?”

The blond clutched Zack's shirt, trying to explain the weirdness that happened to him. But shame made him lower his head. He knew the origin of those sensations. He couldn't ignore it for days and blame Zack, he was only one man and couldn't take care of one of Cloud's stupid needs just because he was Cloud only friend.

“I... I just need one hug.”

One hug wasn't asking for too much. Cloud thought that, but one part of his brain couldn't shake away the thought that it was _too_ much.

Zack chuckled softly, “Sometimes you act too much like Seph.” He wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him in the apartment. “Three weeks is a bit too much without touching anyone, uh?”

Surprised, Cloud glanced at Zack. The man smiled, then winked just before falling on the couch, taking Cloud with him. He enveloped the blond in his arms and kissed his forehead. Cloud didn't lose his grasp on Zack in the fall, but startled at the affection. He tried to stand, but Zack hold him.

“One hug, remember? You didn't give a timeframe.” Zack grinned. “So, do you want to stay the night with me?”

The trooper made a sound in his throat, staring at Zack's sunny face. He was overwhelmed by sensations. Zack arms around him, Zack warmth, Zack kindness. He couldn't let go of that right now.

“Su-sure.”

Zack squeezed him, glowing at Cloud's answer.

“Good, I missed you too. I wanted to hug you so much my skin started tingling all over.”

Cloud smiled to himself, he let his head fall on Zack, positively ecstatic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, comments are my life and blood  
> thanks to the reader that keep me alive by commenting, you're awesome ;)


End file.
